The Cruise (Kaminari x Jirou!)
by JustAFanFicPrick
Summary: ((Fourteen and over)). Class 1A go for a team building project on a holiday cruise. This opportunity is huge for the class, it’s also fun and quite a laugh. Secret relationships also take place on this cruise. What happens on the Boat, stays on the Boat. (((Sexual content, Swearing! Cover photo isn’t mine!)))
1. Chapter 1: Cruise or no Cruise?

**Hi, if you've read my other story(s) I'd just like to say that it won't be included in this plot! **

**Please send feedback on what I could do to improve my writing!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**(Jirou)**

I can't really think of what was happening I had zoned out a bit. But then I heard the teacher talking to us and something caught my attention. "Alright calm down you little shits. Don't be getting too excited about this because it's lame." Mr Aisawa was standing at the top of the class, in his sleeping bag. Again. "The school has set up a trip for the hero class to go abroad, on a cruise." He sighed. Then there was some cheering and laughing. "Hell Yeah! Summer body is so on!" Someone shouted. "But you still need a parents agreement and a check from the school." The teacher spoke up.

Then I heard some moaning. "Take a leaflet and tell your parents to ring the school, all the details are within." He exclaimed. A few people got up to hand out the leaflets. A summer cruise on a huge ship sounds fantastic but I'm stuck with the class at the same time. Brilliant. A leaflet was thrown on my desk, a picture of a ginormous ship was thrown on the front with a shit tone of little flowers and hula dancers. Either stay at home and listen to my parents nag about chores, or go on a 236ft cruise ship and feel like a princess. Eh, maybe.

I flipped over the page, a huge buffet table the size of a room covered in gourmet appetisers. Well now I'm more interested. "They sure know how to suck you in, don't they?" I mumble to myself. "Yeah, no shit." Sero shakes his head in disbelief. Mina turns around to me and beams at me. "We are so going on that ship." She giggles. "Nah, I'm not sure I'm feelin' it." I scrunch my nose up at the leaflet. "Oh hell no, you're coming with me on that boat young lady." She glares at me and puts her finger down on the table. "But it's so much effort!" I slouch back in my chair. "I don't care, g.o means go." She waves me off and turns back around.

I turn and look around at the class that I might have to stay with for a few weeks. Lida, Koda, Mineta, Denki, Sero et cetera, et cetera. "Why can't I just stay at home and play some music in peace?" I sigh. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, it's a 2-3 month project." Mr Aisawa chirps in and smirks at me. "Oh hell no." I whine. Ochako turns around to me and puts on her puppy eyes, "please jirou? It would mean the world to us, it's just so boring without you." I stare at her eyes for a bit. "I'll think about it." I look down at the waiver. She claps her hands, "I knew you'd do it!" She smiles. "As is said, I'll think about it!" I remind her. She laughs "oh I don't care, you're going."

We put our stuff away and walk out of the classroom, making our way to the exit. If you think about it, there's food, an indoor pool, a spa, a waterpark and loads of shopping malls. Ok maybe I really want to go now but that doesn't mean I will - I'm going on a humongous cruise ship with my bestfriends and some of the dumbest people in the world. We'll be teaming up with some schools abroad, it's like a map. Hop on the boat, relax, stop, meet a school, hop on, relax, stop, meet a new school. That goes on for a whole 2-3 months.

**One week later**

**(Spongebob man)**

I cannot believe I am doing this. I walk into school and pretty much all of the class have got hawaiian holiday necklaces around their necks. I instantly regret all my life choices. "Jirouuuu!~" Mina comes over to me with a necklace thing and throws it over my head. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us!" She grins at me. I smile back at her awkwardly. She throws the bedroom plan over to me. I take a look and I smile when I see that I have indeed, been placed with my friends. My jaw falls open when I see that it's shared bathrooms. But I'm ripped out of my thoughts when hagakure comes over.

She throws an invisible arm around my shoulder, "We are roomies!" She chuckles. "Yes, we are." I smile. Why does it seem like everyone is drunk right now? I ditch my suitcase and walk over to my friends who are chatting up the boys. "Do you like the idea of going on the cruise?" Ochako smiles at todoroki. Glad to know _someone's_ not tipsy. He actually replies to her and smiles back - just a little though. "I think it's a good idea to get away from the stress after a while." He smiles lightly. Oh god I would love to hug him until he breaks my heart.

I join in with the small conversation for a while later until Mr Aisawa comes in - still in a sleeping bag. "Alright you horny shits, grab your stuff and bail." I go pick up my bags and follow my friends out the door. We walk down to a coach bus that we don't really deserve and load ourselves onto the bus. I fell asleep half the ride so I'm not too sure what went down. I can remember turning over and hearing a lot of laughing, I sat up in my chair to check out the problem. Mineta had been hung upside down from the bus roof. I rolled my eyes and fell back down.

The bus brakes a little too hard and i jolt up. I look out the window to see the monster of a ship looking down at me, there were people boarding and I'm sure it wasn't pleasant to see me staring at them. We hop off the bus and grab our bags from the trunk and line up the queue to the ship. I stand there and look up at the thing for a while "Looks huge doesn't it?" Denki walks up beside me and smiles. "Well I wouldn't describe it as huge." I state. "Well then, what's your description?" He grins. I smirk back at him, "the mothership of all alien ships." I walk onto the platform to beside my friends and leave him there.

**More juice in the next chapter!! Hope you enjoyed, I will be making another chapter _real_ soon. **

**Like and Favourite the story for more!**

**-FanFicPrick. (Hope you like my name c:)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Souvenir

**Bonjour moi ami! (I'm not French.)**

**I decided to spice it up juuuuust a little bit with a hint of black pepper. ;))))) **

**Enjoy your daily Mexican Bean Stew! **

We all walked up a shit tonne of stairs to get to our floor, there was a lift yes, but Mr Aisawa wasn't feelin' it. When we finally got there it's was like a mini apartment. A huge room filled with mini rooms for us. There were eight rooms in total with people scattered everywhere. The rooms also had their own personal en suites, but we all had to share an en suite with the room next to us. If you get what I mean. Mr Aisawa opened our door to a nice and quite luxurious mini apartment thing. "This is our area for the next two months! Keep it tidy! Gather around for a role call and room sort!" He shouted.

We all feasted our eyes upon the nicely decorated interior and walked over to living space. He started calling out the room plan, "Lida, Midoriya, Shoji, Tokoyami! room 1!.." he called out two groups and then it was us. "Hagakure, Ashido, Uraraka, Jirou! Room 3!" We were off like a bullet to explore our new room. We walked inside to a tidy room with two bunk beds. To the right was a small walk in wardrobe and at the back of the room was the door that lead to the bathroom. We all grabbed our stuff and threw it into the wardrobe, then we picked beds.

"I call top bunk!" Hagakure sprinted to a bunk and I ran to another, climbing to the top. "I thought you didn't like they idea of staying in a cruise ship Jirou!" Mina walked over to the other bunk and Uraraka came to mine. "Well a person can quickly change." I scoff and fold my legs. "Oh _reaaaally?" _She smiles. "Positive!" I beam. We check out each other's clothes because that's what we _do apparently. _I grab a pair of pyjamas seeing as it's getting late and walk into the classy en-suite.

I take off my makeup and tie my hair up in a messy bun, then I brush my teeth also. I look at my pyjamas and smile. Nirvana t-shirt and black shorts - so cliche. I throw off my jeans and let out a sigh of relief when I feel the comforting material of the shorts. I lift my T-shirt over my head but it gets caught around my hair. "Ah shit well that's fuckin' brilliant." I whine. "Fuck yeah it is!" I hear the familiar voice of my classmate - Denki Kaminari. I gasp and struggle to take off my T-shirt.

I yank the thing off my head and turn around to see Denki having the time of his life - practically drooling. "The fuck are you doing here?!" I whisper yell at him. "Shared en-suite babayyyy!" He grins back and goes for a high five. "Wrong time ass hat. And get the hell out of here!" I throw my shirt at him and he sniggers, "I shall keep this as a souvenir!" Then he runs away. I run after him into his room practically naked - don't worry I have a bra on! "Give me that back you bitch!" I chase after him. Then I realise he has roommates.

"Ohhhh! Angry Jirou coming through!" Kirishima ducks away from me while I chase Denki. Why are they all shirtless? Kirishima, Bakugo and _todorokiii_! No! Can't get distracted! Kaminari runs out the door and into the hallway waving the shirt above him. I fling out the door and skid down the hallway after him. He runs around the chair and I hop over it, tackling him to the ground. By now I'm sitting on his stomach and I grab the T-shirt. "I win!" I beam and sit up straight. He laughs, "nope still me!" He smirks.

"What?" I ask, quite confused. Then I realise that he's smiling at the _ladies. _If you get what I mean. Yes, i mean my fuckin' boobs. I hit him a thump on the chest and scowl at him. He winks at me and I get up, throwing on my T-shirt on. "You're an asshole." I scoff and walk back to my room. "What happened there?" Hagakure giggles. "Piece of shit took my shirt." I huff. "You do know your pyjama shirt is still in there don't you?" Uraraka points to the bathroom. I see the stranded items of clothing lying there.

I roll my eyes, "I knew that!" I run into the bathroom and grab my shirt. I hear some giggles behind me as I change my shirts over. "Oh shut up." I walk back into our room and hop into my bunk. "So Denki huh?" Hagakure leans against my bunk and I can tell 100% that she's winking at me. "I don't go for assholes." I roll my eyes and turn on my side. "That's not what the glint in your eye says." Mina jumps up beside Hagakure. They both fist bump each other and turn back to me.

"What glint? I don't have a glint." I turn on my phone camera and check. "Yeah you do!" Mina smiles. "We all saw it when you were chasing him down the hallway." Hagakure explains. They both hop off my bunk and nudge one another. They obviously don't have a clue. That was a glint of anger. Of course it was, wasn't it? I don't care. It was nothing. I don't like him. I don't, like, _him. _Why am I even thinking about him. I turn on my phone and look through twitter to take me out of the thought.

I look down from my bunk to see everyone's asleep. Mina and hagakure are asleep with their mouths open, I stretch over my bunk just a little bit. Uraraka has fallen asleep but her phones still on. It's a chat with her and Deku only, love birds. He's texting her something, I know I shouldn't do this but I pick her phone up. 'I hear they have a theme in a few days, it's about wearing tropical outfits or something.' I giggle to myself and turn the phone so it lights up Uraraka's face. She twitchs a little and wakes up.

"What's going on?" She yawns and stretches. I hand her the phone gently, "rise and shine sweetheart!" I whisper. She looks at the phone and jumps up. "Just a little chat, not much to think of really." She giggles and grabs the phone from my hand. "Whatever floats your boat." I grin and sit back up on my bed. She giggles to herself and types on her keyboard. Well isn't that a love story. I lie back down closing my eyes and smile to myself.

**Okayyyyyyyyyy.**

**Fjsksnandmkckdkqks. **

**There you go, Mexican Bean Stew.**


	3. Chapter 3: Move!

**Okayyyy where do I start?**

**Honestly the effort and time I put into writing a chapter kills me x-x **

**But I'll do it for you because I'm bored.**

**Mild spices added to give this some flavour. :)))**

What did I sign up to? I woke up to mr Aisawa screaming out in the hallway, "9:00AM STOP BEING LAZY!" The hypocrite yelled through the suite. I stretch and jump off my bunk. I turn and look in the mirror to my left and catch a glimpse of my bed head. "Jesus Christ. This is why we don't have mirrors in our rooms." I say and point to my reflection. Mina climbs out of her bunk and slumps over to me tiredly. "Get used to it." She rolls her eyes at me wipes her face.

I walk over to the closet and pick out a cardigan, a skimpy top and shorts to lay about in. We all walk out to the common area. The boys are all slouched across the sofas. "Move." I hit kaminari's knee. "Excuse me?" He looks up at me with an eyebrow raised. "You heard me.. scoot." I throw one of his lanky legs off my seat and plop down beside kirishima. The redhead throws his hand up to me and I give him a high five. "My girl!" He ruffles my hair. I beam up at him, then turn to Denki and give him a wink. Kaminari shakes his head and turns to the tv.

I get up once I realise I've forgotten my phone and I walk out to my room. I open the door and walk over to my bed lazily picking up my phone. "10 percent? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" I sigh and walk out to the hallway. I turn to walk out to the common area again until I feel a strong pair of hands on my waist. The certain someone drags me into their room, locking the door and slamming me up against it. My mouths covered and I can't speak for my life. "Listen sweetheart you are really fucking me up these days." I look up and see them green eyes staring right into mine.

He removes his hand and gently holds my waist. "Denki w-" I begin to speak but I'm interrupted. "Shhh." He whispers. He moves closer to me so his lips are beside my ear, his breath sends chills down my spine. "You're fucking beautiful.. and you're driving me crazy." He sends my heart racing and my knee feel weak. He moves away from me after receiving the reaction he was waiting for. He smashes his lips into mine, catching me off guard. He moves down to my neck, placing small pecks everywhere.

He removes my cardigan and looks up at me with his eyes hungrily set on mine. He looks me up and down slowly. "And that fucking top." He bites his lip. He pulls me over to his bed and sets me down, kissing anywhere the eye can see. Pikachu digs in at my mouth and I swear I could literally rock his world if he would let my hands go. He picks me up and takes off my top, abandoning it on the floor, kissing the now revealed set of compadres. "Fuck did I miss these." He muffles when he gets a breath.

A knock lands on the door that makes our souls leave our bodies. "Hey.. Denki? Are you in there? Come on dude, I wanna get my water bottle!" Kirishima's goofy voice rings through the air. I jump out of the bed and throw on my T-shirt. Without looking back and sprint out the bathroom door and into my own room, Closing the door behind me. I laugh to myself and walk out the door quickly. Well.. that was certainly fun. I grab my phone charger and sprint out the door, tripping on my own feet. "Jirou? Have you seen Denki? He won't open the fucking DOOR!" Kirishima shouts through the whole suite.

I shake my head, "No I haven't, maybe he's having a little pleasuring time to himself." I say loud enough for most people to hear. I giggle to myself and look down at my phone. "Hey, wanna go down and get a drink or something." Kirishima shrugs a little. "Sure let's go." I link arms with Kirishima and we walk to the elevator door and press the 'up' buttion. "So.. enjoying the cruise?" He smiles as the door opens. We move into the elevator and sit there quietly. "Yeah, I am actually it's been fun so far." I smile and look down.

"So what's up with you and Kaminari? Your always fighting with each other.. seductively." He furrows his brows down. "I don't really know.. it's stupid." I shrug and look in the mirror. "I get it.. you both hate each other, but still crave each other at the same time." He smiles and looks at me directly. I look down and cover my face up. "I suppose.." I feel my face burn from embarrassment. "I see that blush don't deny it." He chuckles and looks over at me. "Shut up." I turn away and face the door. "Aww." He smiles and the door opens up.

We walk out onto the crowded deck where pool games, activities and face paint take place. Most of the classmates are scattered everywhere. We sit at the bar and order two Pepsi. "I heard there's a Hawaiian party or something tonight. You coming?" Kirishima asks while taking a slug of Pepsi. At that moment the most brilliant idea ever pops into my head. An idea where I win, I take dominance and it's done! "Yes.. I will.." I smile to myself quite creepily but I don't care. "Okay.. So you're gonna put on the suit and all?" He asks quite confused now.

"Shhh." I smile and plan out my whole mission in my head.. it's Jirou time. Nobody knows what's gonna happen when I walk out onto this deck tonight but they shall soon find out!

**Well if you're not eating it I will. **

**I'm pretty sure the whole plan thing is easy for you all to crack rn. **

**But for now I'm in Spain so I'll continue my other story soon hopefully.**

**-ThePrick. XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**All right shit is about to go down.**

**Grab your swimming goggles and a cap cuz we goin' for a swim.**

**Yeah, you get it, just read.**

Me and Kirishima hung out that whole day which was pretty weird. But all I could think of was this party, the ship crew were putting up balloons and decorations. The plan I had on my mind was pure evil but it was revenge mostly. No one takes control of me like that, not some idiot who thinks they're smarter or better than me. I felt like a bomb ready to explode.. I'll explain later. "Hellooo?" Kirishima woke me out of my daze. We were sitting in the elevator again going upstairs, I turned to my left and saw the fuzzy redhead with his eyebrow raised.

"Uh.. what was the question?" I shake my head and smile at him. "Are you dressing up or staying casual? Come on don't tell me you're day dreaming again." He whines and crosses his arms. "Yeah, totally I will." I nod and rub my head. "Sweet," the elevator door opens and he throws his hand out infront of me, "after you, m'lady." He bows down slightly with a goofy grin. "Shut up." I walk out of the elevator towards the suite. I here him giggle and speed up to me, "So rude!" He places his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you haven't seen anythin' yet." I smirk

Swinging the door open we see the whole class running about crazy. "What the fuck happened here?" We stand there motionless as classmates run in and out of doors like a scooby doo scene. Hawaiian tropical T-shirt's are flying around in the air, hair accessories, hula skirts, flowers everywhere. Voices bounce through the air, "this one orrrr this one." I get a quick whiff of cologne, "hair up.. or down?" I roll my eyes and walk away into my own room. This is starting to put me off going anywhere.

I walk in to see a costume lying on my bunk. I gotta admit that looks pretty ugly. A long skirt in plastic wrapping and some plastic coconuts. Seriously.. turtles people, turtles. "Hey, Jirou, we're leaving like.. right now so we'll all see you down there." Mina walks out of the door linked arms with hagakure and ochako. Sweet, really feeling the love guys, I throw them a nod and take my costume into the bathroom. The whole thing looks itchy and annoying, I look around the bathroom and see scissors on the worktop.. booyah.

I run out into the hallway and notice that everyone has left, great! Following the hallway to the mini kitchen, I grab a coconut and smack it against the wall. I know that was dramatic, but if I wait then the party will be over! Using my ear jacks i poke holes in the coconuts and tie a string through them. I grab the abandoned scissors and chop half the skirt off. Wonderful. I throw the outfit on and ruffle up my hair a bit, sticking on a fake flower crown. Ten minutes and I look like a barbie doll.

My jet black hair mixes with the tropical vibe, I slip into some sandals smiling at my creation. I run out the door and grab an elevator, checking myself out in the mirror. I honestly could be a designer I mean.. this outfit is pretty fire. The elevator beeps and the door opens, music is blasting and LED lights are hung out over the deck. They added sand piles in random places with seashells plotted here and there. The place actually looks good. I walk out and into the open with the lights beaming on my face.

I place my hands on my hips and stick my leg out, mostly everyone looks up at me, jaw dropped and almost drooling. I walk over to Mina and smile, "hey, what a turn out, I love the vibes!" She smiles still jaw dropped. "Holy shit Jirou! You're gonna steal all the boys." She pouts at me. I laugh slightly and point to some or the boys. "You see that? Kirishima is looking directly over here. I bet you 20$ he's into you." She slumps her shoulders and turns away. "Yeah right, I tried him once but he was so awkward." She looks up and her eyes lighten.

"Hey!" She points at the bar, "fruity punch!" I shake my head. "Mr Aisawa has his eyes on us we can't even think about that." I look around for our teacher. "We can disguise it in red cups." She nods over at the party cups. This is very risky, but it's good for my plan.. fuck it. I grab Mina's arm and we walk over to the bar. We both grab a cup and watch around for anyone passing by. Loading up our cups we walk out to the dance floor sneakily. "Down it on three!" Mina smiles up at me her raccoon eyes full of mischief. "One.. two.." I look down at the cup as we count together, "Three."

We raise the cups to our mouths, the fruity flavour waiting to destroy us. As soon as the drink touched our lips we went crazy, it was loaded with vodka with a hint of pineapple. I could remember dancing with some boys.. a lot of boys, drinking and drinking. Actually joining the dj once but I can't really remember most of it. Then I grabbed Kirishima and then my plan began, I dance with him in crazy ways for a while. Kaminari was my target, make him _want me_ more. I glanced over at him now and then, but he was always watching me. This was it, wait for the sexiest song of the night to come on.

As the song started Kirishima and I were still doing our dancing shit, I glanced over to see if Denki was still watching. Indeed he was, I wrapped my arm around Kirishima's neck and smashed my lips into his. He grabbed onto my waist Immediately and kissed back. Keep in mind I was 'drunk', I tried to stay sober. I looked up at him after our _extremely_ long kiss. He started blinking and getting all fussed, I just held his hand and started dancing again. He smiled at me and continued dancing. I felt bad but this was just revenge.

I was drained of energy and I couldn't see Denki anymore. "I'm heading for a drink! I'll be back in two minutes!" I shouted over the music to which Kirishima nodded. Walking over to the fruit punch I scanned around for the unseen Denki. I began to panic and downed two more drinks, the vodka burning my throat on the way down. Where the hell was he? He's supposed to come back to me, running and apologising. I shook my head and saw Mina lying in one of the sandpiles. Kirishima was no longer seen either.

I sat down on a barstool, the breezy ocean air getting to me. I hopped off the stool and walked out to the elevators. The bright light made my vision blur, I was now becoming drunk. The elevator opened and I pressed to go to our suite. My plan was failing, Denki disappeared and so did Kirishima. I walked out of the elevator once it opened. Suite.. find the suite. "Yes!" I opened our suite door and walked into the hallway tripping over almost everything. Cardigan.. Where.. I looked down the hall way to see some people passed out on the couch.

I looked up at a door with the number '4' on it. If we are number three.. then this is Denki's room! I smiled to myself and busted the door open. The room was pitch black and it smelled.. sweaty? I opened the door further to let the light shine through. That's when I saw him. Smack straight down on top of another girl. He was kissing her like he did it to me, on neck mostly. Her hair was jet black and her purple eyes looked directly at me in embarrassment. Then he looked up and caught me in the doorway, his flashy blonde hair was messed with and his green eyes spoke to me almost.

I looked down my lip started to quiver. I grabbed my black cardigan that was abandoned on the door yesterday. "Sorry.. Cardigan." I slammed the door and ran out the suite door to the elevator. Pressing as quick as I could on the 'down' button. The doors shut and I feel to the floor. Crying into my cardigan. When they opened again I walked out into the night the party was still going on. I threw the coat over my shoulders and slumped over to the punch. Drink after drink I downed the punch until it was almost gone. Sitting at the bar some boys I barely knew started wolf whistling and calling me over.

I then walked away from the bar to the smoking area where it was mainly empty. I sat down beside some bins. I cried.. and cried.. and cried again. My plan had failed and that was that. I passed out beside these bins and I don't know what happened after that but.. a plan was not going to happen again.

**WALA! I made that the saddest shit ever. **

**Did I make that too over the top? **

**Eh we'll never know!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nerves

**yeah ima attempt doing this again because there's nothing else to do in quarantine tbh. **

**so if i'm entertaining you.. good! xd**

**[just reading over my own writing makes me cringe so badly oh god.] :))))**

* * *

**(Denki)**

Oh god.. I've made things five times fucking worse. First I was an absolute prick by bringing her into my room. Then I go and hookup with some random fucking chick while she's drunk. Good fucking playing Kaminari, good playing. I'm chilling in the seating area with a few of the boys.. well not chilling, my leg is bouncing frantically, my nails are pretty much all chewed off and I'm freaking out. But concealing it so I don't look like a psycho.. Well I'm trying to. I take out my phone from my shorts pocket and look at the text conversation from today.

**Denki Kaminari**

Hey, jiro.. how are you? You didn't come back to the suite last night.. (8:56am)

**Denki Kaminari**

Hey Jiro.. me again.. Denki.. are you getting these messages? I don't know if they're not sending or whether you're just ignoring me.. haha! (9:48am)

I lift my hand up and start biting again.. I can't help it! What if it's my fault she's lying dead at the bottom of the ocean? I checked all her social media accounts but they all say 'last active 6 hours ago'.. what the fuck is happening. She's always on her phone, even if it's just listening to music. I run a hand through my hair and rub my eyes. Kirishima turns his head and notices his unease. "You alright Denki? You seem a little off..?" He looks down at the blondes bouncing leg and lifts an eye brow. "I'm fine.. just need a cup of coffee or something." He slumps up from the sofa and slouches over to the kitchen trying to hide his nerves.

"I think you've got a little too much energy for a coffee mate, if you ask me." Kirishima mumbles under his breath. Mina walks out of her room and rubs at her eyes. "Anyone seen Kyoka by any chance?" She holds up a hand to cover the beaming light glowing from the seating area. "I thought she was in your room?" Kirishima replies, his eyes glued to the tv. "Of course she's not in her fucking room I watched for her to check if she was coming home.." Denki mumbles. "No.. she's not on in our room.. maybe she went down for breakfast.." Mina trudges back to her room.

I lean over the counter and check my phone once more to see if there's any hints to where she might be. Nada. I sigh and take a gulp of coffee. God, i need a beer or something. Just at that thought the door creaks open.. my heart skips a beat and I peer down the hall. That's when I see that familiar jet black hair, decorated with a limp flower crown, emerging from the other side of the door. I want to run up and squeeze her, kiss her, yell at her, cry for her and a whole other pile of things. I walk down the hallway as she closes the door behind her. "Hey.." I grin and try look like not an absolute psychopath.

"Hey." She nods. Her hair falls loosely around her face, her eyes look like they're red from crying, her lipstick has run halfway down her face and her mascara is blotched everywhere. I can smell the strong tang of vodka just lurking around her. "I texted you a few times.." I look down and admire her body build. "My phone died." She takes the mobile out of her cardigan pocket and dangles it from her fingers. "I'm tired.." she pushes past me and into her room, closing the door shut behind her.

I want to talk to her more but she probably should sleep she looks hungover and quite sad.. not in the bad way, just by the look on her face.. I knew it, this is my fault, this is all my fucking fault. I hear some footsteps behind me and turn immediately. Kirishima comes up behind me and smiles, "wanna grab a drink or something? I'm bored as hell." I smile and turn to my room "let me just grab my jacket, I'll be out in a sec." when I get back out of my room the redhead is sitting on his phone, scrolling through something. We make our way out to the elevators, trudging along.

When we got downstairs we sat at the bar and ordered 2 colas. Kirishima looked like he was actually tanning, his face was a bit red. He's been acting really chill today.. "it's so warm" I peep looking down at the families sunbathing. "Yeah I'm roasting here.. what did you think about the party last night?" Kirishima questions. I look at him, does he know something? "Yeah it was great! Nice music and decorations gotta give that to the crew members." I nodded. "Man I got so lucky, me and Jirou were dancing, she was drunk but she kissed me! Can you believe it? Me of all the guys? Damn." He takes a sip of his cola, "And she looked absolutely gorgeous last night. I'm one lucky guy." He smiles proud of himself.

I want to smack the smirk off of his face. She was drunk last night, she didn't know what she was doing! And I knew they kissed because I was staring at her all night.. I mean she did look beautiful.. not that I'm jealous or anything.. I'm happy for Kirishima! He can treat her right and they would look nice together. I'm not overthinking this one bit. Not at all. I chug my cola, the fizz burning at my throat. Totally, not, jealous.

"What about a day at the Pool eh?" Kirishima nods over at the glimmering water. Kids are splashing about, their faces covered in sun screen. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea.." I nod at him and smile. Just at that moment I get a text from Jirou and I can literally hear my heart pounding.

**Kyoka Jirou**

I'm fine.. just a little hungover, thanks for asking. (11:45am)

Yes! She doesn't completely hate me, I let out a sigh of relief and text back.

**Denki Kaminari**

Cool! I was thinking.. maybe we can bring the whole class down today for a swim in the pool..? (11:45am)

I sit up straight in my chair "another cola please?" I smile at the bartender. "Wow, you're enjoying that aren't you?" Kirishima laughs and sips at his own. "How about we get the whole class down for a pool party eh?" I smile and set my hand on the counter proud of the idea. "Ohhh not so good, everyone's hungover at the minute, I'm guessing they'll all stay in today." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh c'mon we can get over a hangover! What about later tonight? It's dark enough, and it'll look cool too, the

Pools usually lit up at night." I check my phone for a notification. "You're right.. maybe. But the pools closed at night." He adds. "Sneak down, it's not that hard. We're heroes.. almost." And there you have it. A plan.

I notice that I still haven't got a notification so I type to her again.

**Denki Kaminari**

Night time pool party? It'll be cool! If you ask me, I think most of the class would be down to go. Up to you. (11:55am)

"You know what? Let's do it. I haven't went for a swim in a while. And I'm pretty sure Aisawa would be asleep by the time we're even down here." Kirishima states, "we doing this?" He curls his fist. "We doing this." I fistbump him and smile.

**Kyoka Jirou**

Ok fine. I'm only doing this because it sounds cool and I asked the girls, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be going. (11:59am)

I texted the rest of the class the same thing and they're all down. Me and Kirishima went back upstairs and I got everything ready. It's pool time.

**I honestly don't know anymore. **

**This story is dying :( **

**Maybe or maybe not gonna continue. Adios frens.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pool Party

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I. am. inspireddd.**

**Hopefully nobody hates my guts so far in this story **

**I'll make this one juicy for you guys. (2 POV's)**

**(Jirou)**

Everyone's went down for dinner, the sunset is shining in from the windows and everyone's just enjoying themselves at this point. Most of us have recovered from the nasty hangover from this morning. We all made sure not to spill anything suspicious around Aisawa and it was pool time. I got a few glances from Denki at dinner but I just ignored it and had fun with the girls. "Ok so what's the gossip girls? Everyone was too hungover earlier to even talk!" Mina chirps and takes a sip of water. Her raccoon eyes bright and observant. "So.. um.. at this pool party, I need to look good you know?" Uraraka peeps and looks back down at her plate.

"For who is uraraka dressing all nice for, huh?" Asui grins and raises an eyebrow. Ochaco goes slightly pink in the cheeks and her eyes get wide. "N-No one! I'm just saying I could take some selfies.." she stutters. "Oh come on Uraraka, you specifically, wouldn't take selfies in swimwear.." Mina shakes her head in disbelief. "That's true!" Toru adds. "O-ok.. I sort of.. wanna look pretty for.. Deku.." her face goes bright red and she tilts her head so her hair hides most of her face.

"Whaaaat? Is Ochaco gonna score the cutest boy in the class?!" Mina teases her innocently. "I think they would be cute together, just saying.." I butt in so she doesn't feel too uncomfortable. "I mean you guys would make a nice couple! You're both brave and determined." I nod at her and take a bite of chicken. She looks up a little and I see her fidgeting around until the table. "He can be brave sometimes.." she nods slightly. "Ooh! You go girl, I am so proud of you!" Mina high fives her from across the table. "A nice couple surely!" Momo adds while chewing on a french fry.

We make our way up to the suite after eating and into our rooms to get changed. Everyone takes their turns to change in the bathroom and the closet. Mina's wearing a blue polka dot bikini with frills, Toru's wearing a green stripe bikini and Uraraka has a pastel pink bikini on, she shouldn't even fuss about being pretty, she's already naturally pretty. For me I throw on a dark purple bikini and grab a towel.

Everyone peeks out their doors and we nominate someone to check on Aisawa. Momo gets nominated and walks down the hallway on her tippy toes. I look back and see most the guys looking at her figure and shake my head. I look back, she's closed the door and sticks a thumb in the air. "Out cold..!" She whispers. Everyone celebrates quietly and makes a move for the pool. Towels and jackets wrapped around our waists. We manage to be quiet in the hallways and the stairs but once we get to the pool everyone strips their towels off and dives in.

"CANNONBALL!" Mineta is the first to jump in, not even a splash was made once done. All the guys run in after him doing different flips and jumps. Much more splashing this time. To my surprise I see Lida submerge from the water And he's actually laughing and having fun, not like him. The girls are next, we strip off our towels, some girls jump in, the others get in slowly. Mina, Asui and Toru dive in whilst the other test the water. Everyone's splashing about, but I feel like people are watching me. I slide in and shiver at the cold water but it gets better after time.

**(Denki)**

There she is.. she looks beautiful.. not only her figure but everything else, her purple hair goes amazing with her bikini, the lit up pool shines on her face, the light dancing in her eyes, She's trying to hide the slight grin on her face. She's tucked hair behind her ear to prevent any water splashing on but I don't care she looks amazing. Her arms are folded because it's cold but I honestly love it (it raises her boobs up a little..) this is it. I have to apologise or I'm going to regret it forever

I waddle over to her, not directly but move around the group to look like I'm busy. She's around 4 meters away now. I try the old "oh hey!" Trick to start something. I turn around and smile "oh hey! Jirou!" I wave and motion her over. She shakes her head and makes her way over, "told you this would be fun! Everyone's having a blast!" I drop a huge smile on my face and she nods, "yup, it looks pretty fun." I turn to her "c'mon, loose up, let's join in!" I splash her playfully.

Her jaw drops as the cold water hits her chest. "Oh you're for it!" She slides her arm across the surface of the pool, gathering water and whips it at my face. I stand there stunned while she cracks up laughing, I spit out the water and wipe my eyes. "Well, I cannot say I didn't deserve that." I chuckle. She's hysterical, "payback!" She wipes the tears from her eyes. We splash around for a bit and I motion over the the bottom of the pool. "You wanna maybe hop into the jacuzzi?" I ask hesitantly. "Sure.." she nods.

We make our way over to the jacuzzi and take the cover off. The steam rises up and the warm air hits us. We slide into what's feels like heaven. I try to hold it back but it just blurts out, "..Jirou I'm so sorry for what I've done to you.." She looks up from the bubbles and directly at me. "I've treated you like shit, really. The truth is.." I'm hesitant to say it at first, thinking about her reaction. "The truth is you drive me fucking crazy. In a good way though. You're so fucking beautiful in the way everything you do and the way you look it's just astonishing. Last night when you walked into my room, and i was with that girl-" I'm stopped.

"Yes I know that was my fault, I should've knocked. It's just that I thought you were somewhere downstairs because I couldn't see you at the party so I went in anyway and-" she starts rambling on. "Kyoka I shouldn't have been there in the first place! I wanted you so bad that I found the closest girl that looked like you and seduced her!" Saying it out loud makes me feel disappointed at myself. "It's just- you looked so good and I wanted some." I look down at the bubbles.

"Then when I saw you kissing Kirishima it all went south.. I got so mad I just- I needed to calm down.." I glue my eyes at the water, ashamed of myself. After about a minute of silence I hear her shuffling about and immediately know that she's got up and left. Until I see her come closer, I look up and she plops herself down on my lap, "you really think that way about me?.." her bright eyes stare back at mine. I feel my whole face burn red as she sits there.

"I-" My throat gets dry and I'm lost for words.

**I usually aim for 1k words each chapter so I don't have short ass chapters. But ima stop here Before it gets too long. **

**I'm writing another chapter right this second :)**

**Kinda excited to see where I make this go. But for now adios. **

**~Prick.**


End file.
